Hermione vs Hermione
by mintyapple
Summary: When Chloe discovers that she is Hermione's IDENTICAL twin, something is definitely fishy. And now, Malfoy has two Grangers to tease!! Who has the better looks? The better grades? And who will win the heart of a certain slytherin prince? HERM vs HERM


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or places except Chloe¡¯s family and Chloe!!~ all belong to J.K Rowling and Great Britain!! 

**Summary**: staying with the Dursleys the whole summer?? ANYTHING can be better than that¡¦even discovering a school full of witches and wizards! When Chloe discovers that she is Hermione¡¯s IDENTICAL twin¡¦¡¦something is definitely fishy~ wow! And now, Malfoy has two Grangers to tease!! Who has the better looks? The better grades? And who will win the heart of a certain slytherin prince?? HERMIONE VS. HERMIONE (Chloe)!! UGH¡¦competition¡¦definitely not on Chloe¡¯s list¡¦¡¦ I know I know¡¦it¡¯s confusing..but read on so you can decipher my summary¡¦hahaha 

**Meet The Dursley¡¯s¡¦¡¦ **

The crystal rain drops slowly trickled off the side of the window as the train increased its speed. The lush green countryside was now a green blob swirling with the grey like a messy canvas, as the train now gained full speed. 

I sighed in desolation as I thought over what was going to become of me in the next 2 hours¡¦ I fingered the edge of my dress fretfully as I frowned in frustration. The thought of staying with him for the next three months was¡¦¡¦absolutely revolting. 

I cautiously glanced over to my side. I caught a glimpse of him leaning his head over to one side and dozing off to sleep¡¦¡¦drooling. His pudgy hands were protectively embracing a box of doughnuts, that he insisted he needed for the improvement for his health. 

I sighed again as I looked out the window wishing I were somewhere else¡¦¡¦ 

+ f l a s h b a c k + 

¡°Chloe!!! Can you PLEASE get ready? It¡¯s already 1:00!! The Dursleys will be waiting! And we wouldn¡¯t want them to wait now do we??¡± my mother said. I sensed a hint of impatience and urgency. 

¡°ugh¡¦WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!!??! It¡¯s the most stupidest idea¡¦¡± I yelled from upstairs. 

¡°Chloe! You should be more careful about what you say! Plus, Dudley is the most charming little child~ He is so polite!¡± my mom said as she stormed upstairs to check up on what I was doing. 

I sighed loudly. COULDN¡¯T they see? Dudley was the fattest, ugliest, most spoiled kid!! I hated my life¡¦always being dragged around like some poodle¡¦¡¦ always being treated like a child¡¦¡¦I slipped into my dress¡¦ugh¡¦the most hideous dress too¡¦¡¦ purple blotchy spots all over it and frills at the bottom. It was supposedly designed by my mother's favorite designer and cost A LOT of money..... ugh.. yea right... I would be mortified if anyone saw me in this. Well, at least my trunk was filled with clothes I DID approve of. I put on my favorite locket and dashed out the door, only to bump into my mother. 

¡°Look where you¡¯re going, and PLEASE don¡¯t be so clumsy. I wouldn¡¯t want the Dursleys to get the wrong idea.¡± My mother pleaded. 

Yes¡¦¡¦it all started a year ago during the winter when my family went on a ski trip to Sweden. We met the Dursleys during that trip and from then on, it was like a competition; to show off who had the best things, the best manners, the best car, etc. Yes, they acted friendly toward each other, but buried deep inside that friendly façade was the burning sensation to win. 

Oh how I HATED competition. It drove people mad! Like it drove my parents mad!! Why couldn¡¯t people just get along for goodness sakes! 

It was a long drive to the nearest train station. When we got there we were a tad bit too early. I looked at my mother giving her a look that simply said ¡®I told you we didn¡¯t have to rush.¡¯ 

As minutes passed my mother smiled victoriously as she realized that they were late and we were on time. Being punctual seemed to be the most current obsession of my mother¡¯s. 

My father looked as if he just won a sack of gold. He had a smug expression on his face and fingered his precious Rolex, checking the watch over and over again, to make sure the time was right. 

As I looked around the station I spotted a small figure dawdling through the station carrying a small trunk. 

¡°Oh look! There¡¯s Dudley. Oh how sweet of him! He came all the way here just for you!¡± my mother praised loudly at the approaching figure. Although she knew in advance that Dudley will be picking me up, she wanted to show just how much we appreciated his ¡°kindness¡±. 

¡°Well, have a good time dear and PLEASE don¡¯t mess up¡¦I don¡¯t want you to get hurt. Tata!¡± She obviously whispered this last part to me as she waved with an overly enthusiastic smile to Dudley and left the station. 

My father simply smiled at me proudly and patted me on the back, leaving me with the worst summer ever. I picked up my trunk and followed Dudley without a word of greeting. 

+ e n d || f l a s h b a c k + 

¡°King¡¯s Cross Station.¡± I heard the announcement, despite the loud noises of the trunks being pulled out of the racks. I sighed heavily and woke Dudley. 

¡°AARGHHH!!! Stop bothering me! I gotta sleep!!¡± Dudley screamed which made many, MANY heads turn in our direction. My face burned with embarrasment as I took out my luggage. 

¡°If you don¡¯t wake up right now, you¡¯ll be taken to the very last station, which I heard was haunted by dead conductors and ghosts of ticket sellers. If you want to then you can stay here all you want. I¡¯m leaving.¡± 

Okay¡¦¡¦I know that was a bit childish¡¦¡¦to be threatening him with a lame ghost story when we were 16 but no matter¡¦¡¦because he popped open his eyes and looked very frightened. He looked like a very well fed pig who just heard that he¡¯ll be cooked for dinner. 

I managed to keep a straight face until I ran out of the train laughing. 

That¡¯s when I spotted them. 

A group of fiery red-headed boys fooling around by the platform. I smiled looking at them. They seemed to be brothers. I was an only child and never had the experience of having a brother or sister. I walked a little closer to them smiling at their antics and jokes. 

¡°CHLOEEEE!!! Can¡¯t you hold my baggages? I¡¯m not a servant you know! I was brought up as a very noble, valued, young man. Now, carry this trunk and follow me. I know where to go from here.¡± Dudley stated as he struggled with the small trunk that was stuffed with sweets and other food that he managed to buy in the train. The lady had to get a new cart because he bought everything on the cart that she was pulling. 

I turned my head and glared at him wanting to burn a hole through his head. He just stood there, arms folded across his chest glaring back at me. 

¡°Pick it UP!¡± he ordered me. 

I ignored his command and glanced back at where the boys were. 

¡°huh? Where did they go? They were just there! I swore I saw them¡¦¡± I said as I looked around the station trying to spot a group of bright red-headed boys. 

¡°WHAT are you talking about? Stop it with that nonsense and follow me. My parents would be waiting.¡± He puffed up his chest with pride to show off that he knew the place better than me and that I didn¡¯t deserve his attention. 

I sighed loudly and followed him. It was going to be the start of a very bad summer¡¦ 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

You like it? You hate it? I know it¡¯s kind of starting off slow and has no connection whatsoever to Malfoy and Granger~ but trust me there will be¡¦DEFINITELY.. please read and review!! 


End file.
